


Say You Won't Let Go //Kleinsen Songfic

by TallakAsha



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Fluff, Gay Jared Kleinman, Kleinsen, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Songfic, how does one tag, probably angst soon, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallakAsha/pseuds/TallakAsha
Summary: Jared finds Evan at a party and realizes some things. Thankfully he isn’t too late. I based Evan’s stutter off of my own, so it’s just from personal experience! Sorry if it isn’t accurate. This whole thing is pretty OOC and isn’t beta-read so yeah oops.





	Say You Won't Let Go //Kleinsen Songfic

_I met you in the dark_

____

It was two years after graduation, and Jared found himself face-to-face with none other than Evan Hansen. Surprisingly at some college party.  
“Evan?” He found himself asking before he could consider the outcomes. “What are you doing here?”  
“What- OH! Hi Jared. How are- how are you? Nice to uh- to see you again.” Evan’s nerves were going crazy. He hadn’t expected to see Jared here.  
“Yeah okay. I was here to socialize like a normal person would.”  
“Oh. Sorry I’ll just- I’ll just go.”  
“It was a joke, Ev, I just assumed that pretending to be a dead kid’s friend wouldn’t be a normal way of socializing,” Jared said this in a joking tone, of course.  
Evan started apologizing profusely.

_You lit me up_

____

Jared couldn’t help but laugh a little because everything Evan did was just so Evan that it was almost refreshing.  
“Jesus Christ I missed you.” He missed everything that made Evan Evan. The little mannerisms and habits he had. The stammer he spoke with, the pretty brown eyes- Okay gay thoughts let stop there. 

_You made me feel as though I was enough ___

____

Evan’s heart jumped when Jared offered his hand. Some old song about love was playing, and his pounding heart threatened to beat itself right out of his chest.  
“May I have this dance?” Jared was barely able to say because he was laughing so hard.  
“Why of course~” Evan giggled. The sound was so lighthearted that Jared threatened to melt right then and there.

_We danced the night away ___

____

Jared was singing terribly and Evan was laughing his lungs out, but all that really mattered right now was that they were here and this was happening now. After two years they were finally reunited.

_We drank too much ___

____

Jared tried to stop him, but Evan was apparently a party machine once he overcame his initial anxiety. After his first few drinks, he drank bottle after bottle.  
“Oh god- Evan why.” Jared found his friend nearly blackout drunk on the floor and had to carry him out of the house.

__

_I held your hair back when you were throwing up ___

_____ _

 

_____ _

Evan was driven back to Jared’s dorm room because he was far too drunk to drive, and Jared barely drank anything. Nearly immediately after arriving, he was bent over the toilet hurling his insides out. Jared couldn’t help but cringe away, he hated puke, and even if it was Evan who threw up, that was no exception.

_____ _

_Then you smiled over your shoulder ___

_______ _ _ _

Evan’s smile warmed Jared’s cold heart. His hair was a tad bit messed up and his eyes shone like the sun. Even though he had just thrown up, Jared still recognized that his little crush from high school wasn’t a crush at all.

_______ _ _ _

_For a minute I was stone-cold sober ___

_________ _ _ _ _ _

The truth of his realization scared Jared. He didn’t want to be in love, and certainly not this deep, and definitely not with EVAN. But maybe it would be okay. It’s not like Evan had to know. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_I pulled you closer to my chest ___

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Evan shuttered and smiled as he leaned back into Jared’s warmth, and the smaller boy couldn’t help but wrap his arms around the one who he loved so dearly.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_And you asked me to stay over ___

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Mmm. ‘ared can you stayyyyyyy with me?” Evan purred, obviously still drunk.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I said, I already told you I think that you should get some rest ___

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Pshh. You are drunk as fuck. Go to bed ya dumbass.” Jared said with no malice behind his words and carried Evan to his bed. Jared decided to sleep on his own floor, not wanting to disturb the sleeping Evan.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I knew I loved you then  
But you'd never know ___

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Evan and Jared were hanging out at the mall.  
“Jared no- what are you-? SHOPLIFTING IS ILLEGAL!” Evan was dying from laughter as Jared made a spectacle of himself trying to fit a basketball into his hoodie pocket.  
“Ball is life, Hansen.”  
“You hate basketball.”  
“Ball is life.”  
Evan could barely contain his laughter. His cheeks flushed red as he realized he was staring at Jared longingly, thankfully he didn’t seem to notice. He wouldn’t want to ruin their already-fragile friendship.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go ___

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jared saw Evan’s gaze, but fear gripped his emotions and he played it off. He couldn’t get too hopeful- Evan was a jerk, after all. Or so Jared told himself. He was afraid of being too dependant on Evan again.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
